endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Leadership
Original Link Posted 1st November Transcript Students, Acolytes, It has been my great pride to watch this community form in service of the Truth. I’m humbled by your loyalty and grateful to have such amazing friends. The vast majority of the interactions here have been constructive, thoughtful, and kind. I have been purposefully holding back on imposing specific rules because you have all done an extraordinary job at organizing yourselves so far. However, I also recognize that with uncertainty comes doubt, and with doubt comes conflict. So, I want to clarify a few things: #It is not yet time for anyone to claim leadership of any Line. As I have said many times, we are only at the beginning now. When the time comes, you will know. #Leadership will not be determined by a straight popularity contest, but it will also not be solely determined by me. #I will provide additional details at the right time, but here are a few guidelines: *Leaders will be chosen based on the accumulated recognition earned by the candidates and by the people who choose to follow them. (Please note, I have not yet said how many leaders will be recognized for each Line.) *No consideration will be given to those who have not expressed their loyalty to the Truth in front of the rest of the membership. Declaring oneself for a Line outside of our community provides no value to all of us or to the Truth. *Healthy debate between candidates is highly encouraged. I truly appreciate the passion shown by so many here. However, accusations, bullying, and other forms of divisive behavior will not be tolerated. *Remember that there are TWELVE Lines. Each Line will have a certain baseline of power, regardless of the size of its membership. Currently, there is a very uneven distribution among them. This may provide an opportunity for some with certain ambitions. These guidelines apply to everyone. I do not and will not play favorites. It is irrelevant whether you joined on the first day or a year from now. However, recognition is earned, not claimed. I have provided numerous ways to contribute so far, and there will be more: *DECLARE your loyalty to the Truth. *LEARN about the Truth and about the 12 Ancient Lines. *SOLVE Challenges. *SHARE the Truth outside to the Children. *CREATE content related to the Truth or the Lines. *RECRUIT and HELP new Students. Remember that we are a community with a single purpose. I guarantee that you will be better served by cooperating with one another instead of fighting against each other. If you find yourself in a conflict with someone, reach out to that person, team up with them. You are stronger together. ABOVE ALL, reflect on what you have learned so far about the Truth. What are the qualities that brought each of the 12 great civilizations that we study into power? And just as importantly, what drove them apart? Learning from them is not an academic exercise or a game, it's a lifelong process. If we fail to apply what we have learned, we fail to serve the Truth, ourselves, and each other. -Stella Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:November 2014